Al otro lado de la ciudad
by Diana Yenalee
Summary: Liliana de 17 años, se siente atrapada y lo unico que quiere es libertad por eso decide escapar de casa. Taylor de 19 años, se dedica a robarle a las personas, es miembro de una de las bandas mas peligrosas, pero no es porque el lo quiera asi , tiene que encontrar una forma de llevar dinero a casa para poder mantener a sus hermanos pequeños.¿Que pasara cuando se junten estos dos?
1. Chapter 1

-¡Una vez más chicas! ¡Vamos, está cerca la presentación!- Una mujer de unos 40 años, con el cabello rubio enrollado en un moño perfecto en su nuca, se encontraba en una esquina de la sala de ensayos, su esbelta figura se recargaba sobre el piano de cola que se encontraba en ese lugar mientras un joven tocaba con gran maestría las notas- ¡Quiero ver unas hadas en el bosque no unas vulgares campesinas en un establo! ¡Liliana, alza más esa pierna! –La profesora se dirigía a una de las chicas que estaba en un lugar cerca del centro la cual al escuchar a la profesora intento subir más la pierna pero antes de llegar al lugar adecuado doblo un poco la pierna, era casi imperceptible ese ligero error, pero para Madame Sorel era un enorme fallo -¡¿Qué crees que haces Liliana?! ¡No curves la pierna eso parece un gancho!

-Lo siento madame –La chica corrigió de inmediato su postura y continuo con la coreografía que estaban ensayando en ese momento diez chicas, todas ellas llevaban ropa deportiva y ajustada para que se notara mejor los movimientos, todas ejecutaban a la perfección esa danza, todas saltaban al mismo tiempo daban los pasos al mismo tiempo, movían las manos en el momento adecuado y con tanta delicadeza que las hacia parecer princesas de algún cuento, pero para la profesora no era suficiente.

-¡Bien chicas! ¡Eso es todo por hoy, mañana las espero para volver a ensayar! –Las chicas asintieron y se acercaron a uno de los espejos que estaban por todas partes para recoger sus bolsas. –Henry, cariño, espero que mañana tengas tiempo –La profesora le puso una mano en el hombro al chico del piano y este le sonrió al tiempo que asentía.

Todas las chicas terminaron de recoger sus cosas y comenzaron a salir del estudio de baile, una de ellas se detuvo frente al tablero en donde se veía un cartel del próximo recital que habría, la chica tenía el cabello corto arriba de los hombros de color castaño y unos enormes ojos azules que la hacían parecer más pequeña, la profesora al ver como se mordía el labio inferior se acercó a ella.

-Liliana –la profesora le puso una mano en su brazo – espero que des lo mejor de ti en el recital, es un día muy importante algunos caza talentos estarán presentes, incluso tu podrías tener una oportunidad si haces tú mayor esfuerzo.

-Lo sé, hasta luego madame Sorel –la chica se despidió de su profesora y salió corriendo del edificio que correspondía a las clases de danza, se dio una vuelta por la escuela. La escuela a la que Liliana asistía era famosa en la zona Norte de la ciudad, tenía gran nivel educativo y además contaban con un programa para desarrollar los talentos de sus alumnos, había varios edificios dispersos alrededor del edificio principal en los que se impartían clases ya sea de música, danza, teatro, redacción, deportes, pintura, etc. Todos los estudiantes tenían que pasar por dos exámenes para poder ingresar, uno de conocimientos y otro era presentar a los directivos lo que podían hacer.

La chica salió del recinto escolar, y comenzó a caminar a paso lento por la avenida que se extendía frente a ella que a esas horas estaba repleto de personas comprando en las tiendas, la chica que ya estaba cansada se detuvo frente a una tienda de deportes mientras veía varios balones de distintos tamaños, tenis y conjuntos deportivos, se quedó un momento más mientras dibujaba una sonrisa.

-Jamás podría jugar algo así- dijo mientras veía los balones de basquetbol, al final siguió su camino, cuando llego a la parada del autobús se detuvo a esperarlo mientras observaba la avenida. Era una calle repleta de tiendas de todo tipo desde ropa hasta de bienes raíces, no encontrarías jamás una tienda de segunda mano en ese lugar ni de descuentos, los restaurantes que había eran todos carísimos y muy famosos, al final de la avenida se encontraba la escuela Prince Hall que era donde ella estudiaba, el resto de la zona norte era muy parecida, llena de gente seria y estirada, según ella, pero había un lugar muy diferente y esa era la parte sur, Liliana jamás había pisado esa parte de la ciudad pero desde la azotea de la escuela podía ver algunas fábricas a lo lejos y siempre había querido ver aunque fuera de cerca el límite , pero era imposible sus padres no la dejaban acercarse a menos de un kilómetro del límite, que era la carretera que pasaba por la mitad de la ciudad, dividiéndola en dos partes la sur y la norte, cuando la ciudad que en un principio era un pequeño pueblo se vio dividida a la mitad las personas con mejores recursos se apropiaron de la zona norte enviando a los marginados a la sur, y de esa forma la ciudad creció al igual que el odio entre ambas zonas.

Liliana tomo el autobús y se bajó en la entrada del metro, tomo la línea más larga , durante el trayecto observaba a todas las personas que estaban dentro, todos iban con ropa elegante y con portafolios y bolsas caras, algunos regresaban del trabajo, cuando el vagón se quedó vacío y llego a la última estación Liliana bajo y salió a una calle bañada por los últimos rayos de sol , era una calle rodeada de enormes casas con extensos jardines , siempre impecable con cámaras de seguridad en cada poste, aburrido era la palabra con la que definía ese lugar Liliana, a ella no le gustaba ese lugar tan silencioso prefería mil veces estar en la avenida, al menos ahí había más ruido, cansada se dirigió a una de las casas que estaban más iluminadas y con más cámaras de seguridad que todas, saco sus llaves y entro a la casa, cuando abrió la puerta la música de siempre estaba sonando, música clásica, sus padres estaban en el comedor rodeados de papeles y computadoras, su padre era un hombre importante en los negocios era dueño de uno de los bancos más prestigiosos de la ciudad, era un hombre serio y alto, tenía varias arrugas alrededor de los ojos y cuando fruncía el ceño se le marcaban más, tenía unos ojos azules que según las personas eran capaces de congelar a cualquiera, su madre también era una mujer de negocios era la dueña de varios restaurantes que estaban en varias partes de la zona norte, tenía el cabello rubio sin una sola cana, gracias al tinte, tenía los ojos de color miel y cuando sonreía se le formaban algunas arruguitas alrededor de los ojos, pero como casi nunca sonreía jamás se le veían.

Adam y Rosalba Ohre , era un matrimonio muy respetado en la zona norte, tenían tres hijos, el mayor de 23 años, tenía el mismo nombre que su padre estaba en la universidad estudiando economía, el heredaría el negocio de su padre, la segunda ,Fernanda ,de 19 años estaba a punto de entrar a la universidad para estudiar una doble carrera, negocios e idiomas, ella tendría el negocio de su madre y la más pequeña Liliana Ohre con 17 años estaba preparándose para su debut como bailarina de ballet, su madre la inscribió a clases desde los 3 años y jamás la había dejado faltar a ninguna clase, le gustaba mucho bailar pero no estaba segura de querer dedicarse a eso.

Liliana pasó de largo mientras subía las escaleras, cuando paso por el cuarto de su hermano lo observo sentado en su escritorio rodeado de libros leyendo, su hermana se encontraba de la misma forma, abrió su habitación y se tiro sobre la cama soltando un suspiro. Tal vez la única de las cosas que más odiaba en el mundo ella era la rutina, no soportaba la rutina, despertarse a la misma hora desayunar lo mismo cada día, dirigirse a la escuela, las clases, cinco horas de ensayo, regresar a casa, las tareas, darse un baño, cenar y dormir, y al día siguiente comenzaba de nuevo.

-Si esto sigue así moriré antes de los 30 de aburrimiento – Liliana se levantó de su cama y se dirigió a su ventana desde ahí podía ver toda la zona norte y si entrecerraba los lejos lograba ver una pequeña parte de la zona sur. –Me gustaría ver algún día la zona sur.

Una campana sonó abajo y Liliana se apresuró a bajar, hora de la cena, cuando salió del cuarto se encontró con sus hermanos, Fernanda era hermosa era alta y tenía una bonita figura tenía el cabello largo y rubio y los ojos azules de su padre, su hermano también era alto y tenía la espalda ancha tenía el cabello igual de rubio y los ojos azules, cuando estaban juntos parecían estrellas de cine, la genético podía ser cruel a veces , Liliana era baja y tenía una figura delgada casi sin curvas, su cabello no podía ser domado con nada así que para mantenerlo a raya lo tenía corto, por suerte había heredado los ojos de su padre , pero no servía de mucho si parecía ser una niña de 14 o 15 años , los tres bajaron las escaleras y se sentaron en la enorme mesa, los papeles y las computadoras habían desaparecido y ahora había platos y un montón de cubiertos, su padres estaban sentados en los extremos de las mesas, Liliana se sentó junto a su hermana justo en el centro frente a su hermano, y los cinco en completo silencio comenzaron a comer, justo cuando llego el postre comenzó el cuestionario de siempre.

-¿Qué tal su día? –su padre comenzó como siempre.

-Excelente, uno de los profesores me felicito por mi investigación sobre la tendencia de la bolsa -Adam le comento a su padre el cual asintió orgulloso

- ¿Y qué tal tu Fernanda? –su madre continuo

-Fantástico hoy presente mi examen de francés, saque un diez, como siempre – Liliana giro los ojos al escuchar lo ultimo

- Felicidades, cariño

- Liliana ¿Qué tal vas tú con las clases? –su padre le pregunto clavando esos ojos azules en ella

-Bastante bien –Al ver que los demás la estaban viendo trago saliva nerviosa –se acerca el recital y… eso…

-Espero que no ocurra lo de la otra vez Liliana –su madre la vio con cara seria, Liliana asintió no muy convencida, a lo que se refería Rosalba era a que en el último recital Liliana se había puesto muy nerviosa y choco con una de las bailarinas al inicio del baile, ese era su problema, bailaba bien pero se ponía nerviosa al pensar en las personas que la estaban viendo, pánico escénico era estúpido que lo tuviera una bailarina pero así era, habían intentado de todo pero nada tenía resultado.

Una vez terminada la cena Liliana se retiró a su cuarto, tomo una ducha y se acostó, antes de caer en dentro de sus sueños se puso a imaginar cómo sería su vida si continuaba de esa forma, probablemente terminaría casándose con el hijo de algún socio de su padre, tendría que ir cada día al gimnasio o a algún restaurante con sus amigas para contarse chismes, regresaría a casa o iría a recoger a los niños de sus clases, pero eso ella no lo sabía así que se durmió pensando en que tal vez algún día podría salir de la monotonía.


	2. Chapter 2

Apenas eran las cinco de la tarde y Taylor salió de su casa, cerro con llave y comenzó a caminar por las peligrosas calles de la zona sur, el chico iba con las manos en los bolsillos, llego a lo que parecía ser una fábrica abandonada , dentro de los límites de la fabrico había un grupo de chicos alrededor de un auto último modelo, uno de los chicos al verlo acercarse levanto una mano a modo de saludo, Taylor asintió con la cabeza se detuvo al lado de un chico que tenía el cabello largo de color café con los ojos verdes, iba vestido con una sudadera roja y pantalones de mezclilla, todos los presentes traían sudaderas o gorras, Taylor también llevaba una sudadera negra llena de colgantes unos pantalones negros repletos de hebillas y unas botas negras con cadenas, en esa zona de la ciudad tu aspecto debía dar miedo para poder sobrevivir, solo había dos mujeres en ese grupo, ambas traían sudadera y cargaban con mochilas.

-Bueno ya saben cuál es el plan, daremos una vuelta para reconocer el terreno y estableceremos un punto clave para encontrarnos –Un tipo que estaba rapado y traía lentes de sol estaba hablando mientras trazaba con un plumón rojo la avenida principal de la zona norte – Recuerden, que no sea en un lugar muy concurrido, eviten los grupos de más de tres personas, bien ya estamos listos –doblo el mapa y lo metió dentro de su sudadera –Seremos los primeros en aventurarnos en la zona norte, contamos con el factor sorpresa esos ricachones no lo verán venir.

Todos se subieron al auto, en el que cabían perfectamente los seis, mientras que una de las chicas se sentara en las piernas de la otra, cuando ya estuvieron listos salieron del terreno de la fábrica y cruzaron la carretera que dividía la ciudad, no llamaron mucho la atención gracias a que el auto era relativamente nuevo, y este hecho no paso desapercibido por Taylor.

-¿De dónde lo sacaste K? –le pregunto al hombre rapado que estaba conduciendo, el cual soltó una risa

- Se lo robe a un rubiecito que lo dejo demasiado cerca del límite –Taylor levanto una ceja y se dedicó a observar el paisaje, tiendas de marca, personas estiradas yendo de un lado a otro con su ropa perfectamente planchada, los odiaba, porque gracias a uno de ellos su madre estaba ahora bajo tierra. Después de dar una vuelta por la avenida principal aparcaron el auto al lado de un edificio que como ya eran pasadas de las cinco hacia suficiente sombra para ocultar el auto bastante bien. Los seis se separaron y comenzaron a rondar por ahí, Taylor se subió la capucha y comenzó a caminar pasando entre las personas pero sin alejarse de algunas sombras. Había todo tipo de personas que servirían, grupos de jóvenes cargando sus costosas mochilas, podía tomar una pero no parecía que tuviera tanto, escogió una mochila de las más grandes, se puso detrás de los chicos y espero, cuando el chico que traía la mochila se distrajo viendo una tienda corrió lo más rápido que pudo extendió la mano y tomo la mochila, se escucharon varias quejas pero ya era demasiado tarde, Taylor desapareció en una esquina y el chico jamás volvería a ver su mochila.

-Demasiado fácil –Taylor se encamino al auto, se sentó en el capo y abrió la mochila –Libros, libros, o una billetera –saco la billetera de cuero y la abrió dentro había varias licencias- Adam Ohre, jajaja pero ¿Qué tipo se llamaría Adam Ohre? Oh vaya pues Adam Ohre gracias –Taylor saco los billetes que había dentro- 100 dólares, a veces las personas son tan estúpidas –siguió sacando las cosas de la mochila pero solo encontró más libros, apuntes y un sándwich.

Siguió con su trabajo mientras se comía el sándwich, logro robar dos bolsos y otras tres mochilas, junto en total 270 dólares y un montón de cosas que podría vender en la zona sur.

-Tay , ya casi nos vamos si vas a conseguir algo más ve- K estaba sentado sobre el capo fumando, Taylor asintió y volvió a la avenida ya casi eran las 7 así que pronto se marcharían, siguió observando a las personas que estaban caminando por ahí, a lo lejos vio a una chica con una gran bolsa que iba hablando por celular, cuando termino, lo guardo en su bolsa y siguió su camino, Taylor sonrió y se puso detrás de la chica. Taylor la observo, buscando su oportunidad, la chica que era bajita y tenía el cabello corto y agarraba la bolsa con ambas manos, cuando paso cerca de una tienda de deportes se quedó quieta mirando el escaparate y fue ese momento el indicado, Taylor corrió y jalo la bolsa, la chica sintió que la jalaban y casi se cae, pero soltó la bolsa, Taylor siguió corriendo y se detuvo al dar vuelta en una esquina, tomo aire y siguió caminando como si nada pero un grito hizo que se volteara ahí a tres metros de él se encontraba la chica jadeando del esfuerzo de haber corrido , Taylor soltó una maldición y siguió corriendo.

-¡Oye! ¡Devuélveme mi bolsa! ¡Ahí hay cosas que necesito! –La chica seguía corriendo detrás de Taylor , el cual esquivaba gente que soltaban un grito de protesta cuando también la chica pasaba empujándolos, Taylor diviso el auto y vio que todos ya estaban ahí esperándolo, Tay les hizo señas diciéndoles que se metieran.

-Hey ese ¿No es Tay? –El chico de ojos verdes lo señalo

-Si eso parece, ¿Qué tanto hace? –dijo una de las chicas mientras lo veía

-Hey aguarden – K se paró recto observando a Tay que hacia señas con las manos y vio a una chica que casi le pisaba los talones a Tay -¡Mierda! ¡Chicos todos arriba dejen espacio para Tay! –Todos se subieron al automóvil y K lo hecho a andar. Taylor llego corriendo y se metió al auto mientras cerraba la puerta.

-Acelera, esa tipa está loca –K piso el acelerador y se alejó dejando a la chica gritando por ahí.

-¡¿Qué fue eso Taylor?! ¡Se supone que nadie era tan rápido como tú! –El chico de ojos verdes le pregunto

-Yo como iba a saber que se iba a poner a correr detrás mío, eso no suele pasar ¿Sabes?

-Bueno al menos ¿traía pasta en la bolsa esa?

Taylor abrió la bolsa y comenzó a sacar las cosas que había dentro.

-¿Qué es esto? Mallas… zapatillas… ropa… ¡Aghh! ¿Me persiguió solo por esto? Bueno al menos queda el celular –Abrió la bolsa lateral y se encontró con 50 dólares y el celular- Bueno al menos traía dinero y el celular puede valer un poco más.

-Mira soy una princesa –El chico de ojos verdes se había puesto unas mallas en la cabeza como si fueran trenzas mientras ponía morritos intentando besar a Tay, el cual le estampo una mano en la cara.

-Cállate Brandon y quítate eso de la cabeza – Taylor tomo todas las cosas de la chica y las volvió a meter dentro de la bolsa- ¿Y qué tal les fue?

-La mejor idea del mundo, todos cargaban con más de 80 dólares, creo que conviene más venir a robar a esta zona, ya les digo yo chicos –K hablaba emocionado mientras los demás asentían. Taylor siguió abriendo los bolsillos de la bolsa y encontró una credencial de la escuela Prince Hall.

-¿Uh? Liliana Ohre, seguramente es pariente del rubio ese –Taylor continuo observando la foto de la chica, la cual mostraba una sonrisa tensa mientras entrecerraba un poco sus ojos azules. -¿17?

Liliana cerró la puerta de su cuarto de un portazo y se tiro sobre su cama con un gruñido, perfecto, simplemente perfecto, le habían robado su bolsa con todas las cosas que usaba, toda su ropa y trajes también sus zapatillas, buen momento para decidir limpiar su casillero de la escuela de baile, y ahora no tenía nada, aunque bien podría decirle a sus padres que le compraran lo que le habían robado, pero seguramente le dirían que era una irresponsable

-¿Y ahora que hare? –Se dio la vuelta sobre su cama y observo el techo de su cuarto que había pintado como si fuera un cielo estrellado, se levantó de la cama y observo su cuarto, el papel tapiz era de rayas verticales negras sobre un fondo azul pastel, a ella siempre le habían parecido los barrotes de una jaula, soltó un suspiro y cuando escucho la campana de la cena, bajo al comedor. Cuando se sentó vio que su hermano tenía cara de pocos amigos pero sabía que no diría nada hasta que fuera la hora para hablar, una vez terminada la cena comenzó el postre y con él la charla.

-¿Qué tal su día? –su padre comenzó como siempre.

-Espantoso, padre, me robaron mi mochila y con ella todos mis libros de la escuela, ¿Sabes cuánto cuestan esos libros? –Sus padres pusieron cara espantada.

-¡¿Pero cómo es posible?! Jamás habían robado algo en la zona norte, seguramente fueron de la zona sur, espero que la policía los atrape pronto, Adam, cariño el jefe de policía es tu amigo ¿No? Deberías que mencionarle esto –Su madre se llevó una mano al corazón.

-Créeme que lo hare, no te preocupes Junior. Te daré dinero para que compres tus libros.

-Qué horror me dan escalofríos de solo pensar en que personas de la zona sur están rondando por ahí –Fernanda negó con la cabeza

-Qué curioso a mí también me robaron hoy mi bolso –Con una risa nerviosa comento Liliana, todos se callaron y se le quedaron viendo fijamente, Liliana trago saliva -¿Qué sucede?

-¿¡Te robaron tu bolso!? Dime que no traías ahí tus zapatillas –le dijo su madre

-Bueno, si ahí venían, pero… -su madre la interrumpió

-Liliana ¡sabes lo que eso significa!, unas zapatillas son difíciles de conseguir y que te queden a la perfección y para que puedas usarlas bien deben que tener mínimo un mes de uso, ¡tú presentación es en dos días! , ni aunque usaras unas nuevas durante los dos días tendrían la misma flexibilidad que las anteriores, Hay Liliana –Liliana suspiro y siguió comiendo mientras seguía escuchando los sermones de su mama, sabía que le diría algo parecido

-Perfecto, mañana nos vamos a buscar unas zapatillas nuevas, y tendrás que añadir más horas de práctica para gastar las zapatillas

-¡Pero mamá!

-Nada de peros Liliana, mañana vamos a ir –su madre dio por terminada la conversación, Liliana se hundió en su silla y escucho una risita a su lado, volteo a ver a su hermana y esta le hizo una mueca burlona y ella le frunció el ceño, cuando terminaron el postre todos se retiraron a sus cuartos.

Liliana se acercó a su ventana y otra vez dirigió su vista a la pequeña franja gris que se veía a lo lejos, se dio la vuelta y observo una vez más su cuarto, jamás lo había sentido tan frio, ese cuarto no lo sentía suyo, se sentía atrapada, durante un momento de ese día se había sentido bien porque estaba rompiendo con la rutina, aunque le costara admitirlo el chico que le había robado su bolso le había dado un giro a su día. Con una sonrisa se acostó en su cama.


	3. Chapter 3

Después de dos horas de haber estado metida en la tienda con su madre probándose casi todas las zapatillas del lugar, termino escogiendo unas, no eran tan cómodas pero no quería seguir en ese lugar con su madre que cada vez que podía le recriminaba el haber perdido las otras.

-¿Por qué no puedes ser más responsable en esto? No te das cuenta que es lo único que puedes hacer, tus hermanos están estudiando para convertirse en grandes empresarios y tú debes convertirte en una gran bailarina, al menos de esa forma no sentiré que eres un fracaso- Liliana dejó de escuchar a su madre en un momento mientras caminaban al automóvil, una vez dentro su madre se dirigió a la escuela y la dejo en la entrada – No quiero verte a la misma hora en la casa no dejes de ensayar en ningún momento, esas zapatillas deben quedarte como un guante para mañana, ¿Entiendes? –Liliana asintió y su madre se perdió entre los demás autos, con un suspiro entro al edificio de danza y subió al estudio de ballet, se puso las nuevas zapatillas y se preparó para practicar.

Taylor se removió incomodo entre sueños, pero sintió como alguien le toqueteaba los piercing que tenía en la cara, uno en la ceja y otro en el labio, abrió los ojos y se encontró con una carita que lo veía con unos enormes ojos cafés mientras le sonreía, y seguía jugando con sus piercing, Taylor se levantó y agarro a la niña y la alzo mientras la pequeña soltaba una risa.

-Yatzin ¿Cómo entraste a mi cuarto mocosa? – Taylor la cargo y salió de su cuarto encontrándose con un desastre en la sala, estaba lleno de juguetes y crayolas y algunas paredes tenían varios rayones, vio a un niño con el cabello igual de negro que el de él y de ojos cafés que estaba dibujando sobre la pared, Tay soltó un suspiro cansado mientras dejaba a la niña pequeña en el suelo y se cruzaba de brazos- ¡Eduardo, Jazmín! –dos cabecitas se asomaron desde la puerta de la cocina y los mencionados salieron de ahí con varias manchas de harina en toda la cara y el cabello, se pararon como soldados frente a Taylor.

-¿Si, Tay? ¿Qué se te ofrece, querido hermano mayor?-le pregunto el niño que era rubio y tenía los ojos azules, con una sonrisa

-Pero que hermano tan más guapo tenemos –La niña que tenía el cabello café y los ojos verdes también le sonrió

-No se hagan mocosos, les dije que cuidaran a Teb y a Yatzin mientras yo dormía, y me los encuentro así –Taylor señalo al niño que seguía pintarrajeando la pared y después a la niña que estaba caminando por ahí –Quiero que limpien de inmediato este desastre mientras yo me encargo de la cena ¿Entendieron? –los niños asintieron y se pusieron a recoger los juguetes , Taylor se recargo en la pared mientras veía a los cuatro niños con cara seria, Eduardo era el más grande después de él , tenía 11 años , Jazmín le seguía con 9 años, después venia Teb con 5 años y al final estaba Yatzin que en dos semanas cumplía 2 años, los cuatro niños estaban a su cargo desde que su madre murió y todavía no sabía cómo habían sobrevivido todo este tiempo, con un suspiro cansado abrió la puerta de la cocina.

Se quedó quieto en la puerta mientras una expresión de horror se le dibujaba en la cara, la cocina estaba llena de manchas de lo que parecía ser harina en todos lados, las mesas y las sillas estaban llenos de harina, y el suelo también con algunos charcos de leche y cascaras de huevo por ahí, levanto la vista al techo y vio que estaba igual lleno de masa pegajosa la cual le cayó sobre el cabello, se llevó una mano a la cara y conto hasta diez.

-¡Eduardo!¡Jazmín! ¡¿Qué significa esto?!

Había llegado el gran día , el recital, todos estaban nerviosos porque había varios caza talentos sentados por ahí, pero la que estaba más nerviosa era Liliana, no podía dejar de temblar, traía su vestuario que era igualito al de otras 9 chicas, completamente verde con costuras que parecían hojas, la falda parecía ser hecha de hojas y todas llevaban una diadema de flores, Henry, el chico del piano termino de tocar una parte y la pareja que estaba en el escenario salió , era su turno , cuando comenzaron a sonar las primeras notas, respiro una vez más y dibujo una gran sonrisa en su cara, las diez chicas salieron al escenario y se pusieron en sus lugares, Henry comenzó a tocar, y pronto Liliana olvido su nerviosismo y junto con las otras chicas comenzaron a moverse por todo el escenario, brincaban y daban vueltas al mismo tiempo, Madame Sorel las veía con una gran sonrisa desde las butacas de primera fila, ni un solo fallo hasta el momento, Liliana dio una vuelta y sus ojos se dirigieron al frente y su nerviosismo regreso al ver a todas las personas que habían asistido a ver la presentación, sus piernas comenzaron a temblarle y cuando llego el momento de otra vuelta sus zapatillas se resbalaron y se tropezó, se escuchó un murmullo entre la audiencia y Liliana se puso roja mientras se le humedecían los ojos, se volvió a parar y siguió con la coreografía pero seguía equivocándose, y cuando llego el final de esa pieza y las chicas salieron del escenario, se sentó en una silla mientras se cubría la cabeza con las manos, varias de sus compañeras soltaron comentarios mordaces hacia su persona.

-¿Quién fue la tonta que se tropezó? Hay pero para que pregunte si todas sabemos que fue Liliana –Todas soltaron una risa

-Pero chicas, chicas, deberíamos darle las gracias, nosotras nos vimos perfectas a su lado

-Tienes razón, Gracias Liliana –Una chica le hizo una reverencia burlándose de ella y todas las demás también le dieron las gracias, Liliana se levantó molesta y fue a cambiarse , se encerró en un cubículo , se sentó en la alfombra y rodeo sus piernas con las manos mientras recargaba su cabeza sobre las rodillas, mientras seguía escuchando la música que provenía del escenario, se pasó ahí dentro el resto de la presentación y se comenzó a cambiar cuando escucho los aplausos de todos los presentes.

Una vez ya cambiada al salir se encontró con Madame Sorel que tenía cara de pocos amigos.

-Madame Sorel

-¡Liliana! ¿Qué fue lo que paso ahí arriba? Ensayamos durante horas te sabias la coreografía al derecho y al revés, ¡¿Todavía no superas tu miedo?! ¡¿Cómo es posible que una bailarina tenga pánico escénico?! – Madame Sorel tomo aire y negó con la cabeza- Haz perdido una gran oportunidad ninguna compañía te dará trabajo, tendrás que esperar al próximo recital y aun así no creo que lo logres- la profesora se alejó negando con la cabeza, Liliana parpadeo para contener las lágrimas y se dio cuenta que todas las que estaban ahí estaban hablando entre ellas mientras la veían, enfadada tomo sus cosas y salió del camerino mientras se dirigía a la salida trasera del teatro.

Camino arrastrando los pies hasta llegar al automóvil de su padre ahí ya estaban todos subidos, Liliana respiro y abrió la puerta una vez dentro y cuando su padre salía del estacionamiento su madre soltó un suspiro. El ambiente estaba demasiado tenso dentro del automóvil, una vez llegaron a la casa todos se bajaron, Liliana corrió a su cuarto y aventó con furia sus cosas en una esquina de su cuarto, un sollozo salió de su boca mientras las lágrimas caían por su cara, se limpió las lágrimas y se dirigió a su baño, mientras se bañaba logro calmarse poco a poco y cuando el agua dejo de estar caliente salió de la regadera y se puso su pijama. Se sentó en su cama mientras fulminaba con la mirada la esquina donde estaban sus cosas de la presentación, antes de acostarse escucho voces en el pasillo, abrió un poco la puerta y vio a sus padres subiendo las escaleras y metiéndose en su recamara, salió de su cuarto y se acercó a la puerta de la recamara principal mientras escuchaba.

-Adam, esto no va a funcionar, sabía que hubiera sido mejor meterla a clases de violín o de piano

-La verdad es que sí, estamos perdiendo el tiempo y dinero, claramente no podrá llegar a nada en el baile

-Mañana a primera hora la llevare a comprar un violín y le conseguiré el mejor maestro de la zona

-Solo espero que esta vez lo haga bien, un inversionista muy importante del banco estaba en el teatro, no quiero ni saber que estará hablando en estos momentos de nosotros.

-No te preocupes cariño, Junior Y Fernanda serán los que pondrán más arriba nuestro apellido, puedes estar orgullosos de ellos.

-Tienes razón, muy pronto Junior Terminará su carrera y comenzara a trabajar conmigo en el banco y Fernanda ya casi entra a la universidad y tomando esa carrera doble llegara muy alto, definitivamente estoy muy orgulloso de ellos.

-No te preocupes por Liliana, si no funciona con la música puedes conseguirle un buen marido que te convenga, ¿No decías que el ministro tenía un hijo de 18? Podríamos presentarlos.

-Tienes razón.

Liliana se quedó quieta escuchando todo lo que decían, cuando un ruido a su lado izquierdo la sobresalto, Fernanda estaba también recargada sobre la pared escuchando, cuando vio que Liliana la estaba viendo le sonrió y le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza.

-No te preocupes Liliana, seguramente servirás mejor como esposa que de bailarina –su hermana soltó una risita y se metió a su cuarto mientras agitaba la mano como señal de despedida.

Liliana corrió a meterse a su cuarto, dio vueltas sobre sus pies observando todo lo que la rodeaba y deseo estar fuera de ese lugar que parecía una jaula, volvió su vista hacia la ventana y volvió a observar esa manchita gris que se veía, la zona sur.

-Es momento de abandonar el nido – Se arrodillo a un lado de su cama y saco una mochila rosa, corrió a su armario y saco lo que creía que necesitaría, tres cambios de ropa, su cepillo de dientes y todos sus ahorros , cerro la mochila y la puso a un lado de su cama, programo su despertador para que sonara una hora y media antes de que se despertaran todos en la casa y se acostó a descansar –Probablemente no vuelva a dormir en este lugar – Miro una vez más su cuarto y se dio cuenta que no lo extrañaría, se durmió imaginando como lograría llegar a la zona sur sin que antes sus padres mandaran a buscarla.


	4. Chapter 4

El despertador sonó y Liliana rápidamente lo apago, se quedó quieta escuchando, se levantó cuando no escucho ningún ruido en la casa, se puso unos pantalones verdes que le quedaban un poco grandes con muchas bolsas y una sudadera rosa, se puso unos tenis , tomo su mochila y haciendo el menor ruido posible salió de su habitación, la casa estaba en completo silencio, cuando llego a la cocina tomo un paquete de galletas y lo metió dentro de su mochila, abrió la puerta de su casa y una vez más se quedó quieta escuchando, cuando dio un paso afuera dudo, podría regresar y no pasaría nada.

_-Pero volverías a quedar encerrada, nunca volverás a tener una oportunidad así… si te quedas seguirás como ahora, sin libertad.- _Después de pensarlo seriamente negó con la cabeza cerro puerta de la casa y aprovechando que todavía faltaba para que saliera el sol, se escondió lo mejor que pudo de las cámaras de seguridad, una vez fuera del terreno de la casa hecho a correr a la entrada del metro, conocía bien el mapa y sabía que la línea que más se acercaba a la zona sur era la roja, así que tomo esa línea y se sentó a esperar, con cada estación que pasaba su emoción se hacía más y más fuerte hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba sonriendo.

Cuando llego a la última estación ya había salido el sol, a esas horas seguramente estaría sonando la campana del desayuno y en unos cuantos minutos se darían cuenta que Liliana no estaba en casa. Salió de la estación y se ubicó, todavía faltaban más de tres kilómetros para llegar al límite pero ya se veía mejor esa zona de la ciudad, Liliana tomo un autobús que sabía que su última estación estaba a 10 metros del límite. Se asomó por la ventana mientras veía pasar los últimos negocios de prestigio y comenzaban a aparecer los edificios de departamentos que aun así estando cerca del límite seguían viéndose caros y lujosos.

Cuando se bajó del autobús camino los 10 metros que la separaban del límite, una carretera en la que de vez en cuando pasaba algún carro , Liliana jamás había estado tan cerca del límite y estaba emocionada por eso, dirigió la vista a la derecha y a lo lejos vio un puente peatonal, se acercó corriendo y cuando vio una cadena evitando el paso al otro lado no pudo evitar soltar una risita nerviosa, se dio la vuelta para observar la zona norte, se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa y salto la cadena para pasar por el puente, a la mitad del puente sus nervios se hicieron más grandes y cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba corriendo cruzando el puente y bajando los escalones, cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo alzo la vista observando la zona sur por primera vez.

La zona sur era todo lo contrario a la norte, había algunos baches en las calles, y había varios edificios abandonados y algunos negocios con carteles de que se habían embargado, las casas estaban pintadas de varios colores que parecían opacos por el polvo, conforme se adentraba más y más en la zona sur , el paisaje fue cambiando, encontró parques donde jugaban varios niños, paso frente a una escuela mientras que varios niños entraban corriendo, las madres llevaban ropa normal algunas iban con uniformes de mesera o trajes, ese ambiente hizo sonreír a Liliana mientras veía como los niños hacían berrinche al entrar , siguió caminando mientras veía a las personas, la mayoría parecían felices aunque de vez en cuando se encontraba con mendigos rondando por las calles, cuando le dio hambre entro a una cafetería que estaba frente a un edificio de oficinas, dentro había un ambiente cálido, se sentó en la barra y ordeno un café y pan.

Mientras desayunaba siguió observando la calle vio pasar a dos niños corriendo porque llegaban tarde, uno era rubio con los ojos azules y la otra tenía el cabello café y los ojos verdes, ambos tenían cara de circunstancia mientras corrían para llegar a tiempo, Liliana sonrió al verlos, siguió desayunando y cuando termino le pago a la chica que la atendió. Una vez fuera de la cafetería se quedó pensando en que era lo próximo que tendría que hacer.

-Lo mejor sería buscar un lugar para quedarme, mientras encuentro trabajo para poder rentar un departamento o algo- Liliana se puso a pensar en que podría trabajar, teniendo en cuenta que no sabía hacer la gran cosa. Liliana se sobresaltó cuando sintió que alguien la tocaba en el hombro, se dio la vuelta y se encontró con un chico que tenía el cabello café un poco largo el cual lo agarraba en una mini cola de caballo en la nuca, tenía los ojos verdes y le sonreía amablemente, Liliana le dio una sonrisa -¿Si?

-Hola, no pude evitar escuchar que estabas buscando un lugar para quedarte

-Oh si así es, ¿Conoces algún buen lugar?

-Seguro, si quieres te puedo llevar, eh… bueno si es que quieres no importa si no… -Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, Liliana le sonrió una vez más.

-Me ayudarías bastante si me dices donde puedo quedarme

-Seguro –le tendió la mano- mi nombre es Brandon.

-Liliana –le estrecho la mano mientras que Brandon le sonreía.

Taylor salió de su casa cargando con Yatzin y con Teb uno en cada brazo, cerró la puerta con una patada y se encamino a la guardería que estaba a varias calles de distancia, varios chicos que estaban entre los callejones o sentados en las entradas de los edificios de departamentos se le quedaron viendo, pero cuando Taylor les miraba todos bajan la mirada, Taylor era respetado en esa parte de la zona, y su aspecto le ayudaba bastante, tenía el cabello negro y los ojos entre naranja y café, tenía varios piercing y pendientes, uno en la ceja izquierda y otro en labio inferior y varios pendientes en las orejas, y siempre iba vestido con ropa de colores oscuros y con cadenas o hebillas. En esos lugares lo mejor era vestir de forma amenazante para evitar peligros innecesarios.

-Tay mira, Brandon –Teb le señalo al chico que estaba caminando al otro lado de la calle mientras sostenía la mano de una chica que traía la capucha de su sudadera puesta , parecía que le estaba diciendo algo mientras señalaba los edificios de alrededor -¿Quién está con él, Tay?

-Seguramente una nueva novia, ya casi llegamos, Teb por favor no hagas llorar a la maestra, porque presiento que algún día me van a terminar diciendo que ya no los aceptan o algo así, ¿Entendiste? –Teb solo se rio y Yatzin también soltó una risa mientras aplaudía –Si, si tú también pórtate bien.

Cuando llegaron a la guardería Teb se echó a correr y cuando paso cerca de una maestra le levanto la falda mientras se reía, Taylor negó con la cabeza mientras dejaba a Yatzin en manos de otra maestra.

-Hasta las 6 –Taylor se despidió y comenzó a caminar por las calles, llego a una bodega , abrió una pequeña puerta y entro al lugar, ahí estaban sentados en un sillón K que estaba rodeado por las dos chicas del otro día, una era Pamela, tenía buen cuerpo y el cabello café largo y lacio y unos ojos negros, la otra era Valeria, también con buen cuerpo, ella tenía el cabello chino y de un café muy claro que parecía rubio y unos ojos color miel, K soltó una carcajada al ver a Tay llegar.

-¿Qué paso Tay? ¿Ya dejaste a los mocosos esos en la escuela?

-Esos mocosos son mis hermanos –Tay se sentó frente a él en otro sillón

-Vale, que haya paz – K levanto las manos – Ese chico, eh… Eduardo… nos serviría bastante lo sabes ¿No?

-Y tú sabes lo que opino de eso

-Claro, quieres mantener a tus hermanos lejos de esta mierda, ya lo sé- K se vio interrumpido cuando la puerta se abrió y por ahí entro Brandon corriendo, se detuvo a tomar aire y alzo una mochila rosa victorioso.

-¡Ja! Esa niña no me alcanzo, veamos que traía la niña esta –se sentó a un lado de Taylor mientras abría la mochila.

-¿Se la robaste a la chica que estaba contigo? –Le pregunto Taylor

-¿Me viste?, pues si, la niña era nueva en la zona se le veía en toda la cara, estaba buscando un lugar para quedarse y yo como buen ciudadano que soy le ayude a cargar su mochila –Brandon soltó una carcajada mientras sacaba ropa de la mochila- vaya, solo hay ropa, pero mira que tenemos aquí … -Brandon saco unas pantaletas azules y se las aventó a Taylor- toma para tu colección- Taylor giro los ojos y puso las pantaletas sobre el montón de ropa –Bingo –Brandon saco un calcetín que parecía traer algo dentro, metió la mano y saco varios billetes enrollados con una dona para el cabello.

-Vaya con la niña, sí que traía pasta –K arqueo una ceja al ver el dinero

-Probablemente estaba huyendo-comento Pamela

-Brandon, le has arruinado la huida, ahora tendrá que volver a su casa – se rio Valeria mientras le hacia una caricia en el brazo a K.

-Probablemente ya haya regresado a su casa –Brandon soltó otra carcajada mientras contaba el dinero -¿Y cuál es el plan para hoy?

-Hay una tienda que está cerca del límite, tienen caja registradora de las que no necesitan llave, será fácil, pero eso solo será la entrada hoy tendremos un día largo, Tay ¿Hoy tienes que trabajar en el comedor?

-Sí, hoy trabajo, término a las 10 –Taylor tenía varios trabajos y ese día tenía que trabajar como cocinero.

-Bien pasaremos por ti a las 10:30

-¿Qué? , Tendré que llamarle a la niñera… -K asintió conforme.


End file.
